1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an antenna, and more particularly, an antenna for cellular telephones, such as hand-held telephones, briefcase telephones, and portable telephones. The antenna can also be placed onto a window of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art antennas are vertically polarized and flexible which work properly only with a ground plane at the feed point. Other prior art antennas are coaxial dipoles providing for vertical polarization and transmission. These vertically polarized antennas do not respond to randomly polarized signals typically received in portable telephone environments. The whip antennas have less than an ideal efficiency.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing an omni-polarized cellular antenna.